Equine
Spiral *forms long-lasting relationships and bonds with others *If stallion- territorial, dominating to an extent, forms strong bonds with loved ones *If a stallion is part of a bachelor group & strong- will allow a weaker person to attach themselves to them and look out for them a little *If mare- form strong bonds with other females *take care, look out for those close to you *Instinctual desire to be in a group or "herd" of select friends. *sociable *very affectionate *If removed from circle of friends (perhaps change in schools or social circles) can attach to another who becomes a surrogate (perhaps a teacher, tutor or other elder who becomes a close friend) *when in a relationship with another you work on mutually. If a friend does something for you, you return it equally (I'm going on horses' mutual grooming- groom eachother equally and if one stops so does the other) *Show friendship and love through actions (mutual grooming cements friendships ^-^) *Empathetic to some degree *On the look out for danger to friends and love ones *If a friend has distanced themself or acted unusually, you naturally are curious as to why and how you can help and will go out of your way to help them, even if it means danger to yourself *You often express yourself through body language *You can contain your ideas to succinct sentances and do not need to rant or rave on to convey your ideas *mentally and emotionally strong and enduring *...eat little and often? Perhaps? *flight rather than fight *attempt to avoid trouble, always on the watch for nasty situations so as to avoid them *When cornered you will fight with everything you have and violently *friends and loved ones are a safty net, so if put in a situation alone or if you lose those around you, you'll be deeply affected, distressed and scarred. (Best to avoid that ever happening!) *very good at knowing what everyone is up too, good at sensing things, listening to others Cat *a highly useful person *more intelligent than most people take you for *not as rough as people take you to be (mustang) *gentle and loving *with the right care, you make a wonderful companion *have a natural tendency to flee from danger *will fight if cornered *startle easily *stange objects and situations must be introduced to you carefully so as not to overwhelm you *a democratic person by nature; majority rules in your group *sense of hierarchy; will follow an authoritarian figure without question *a strong leader (mare) *prefer to hang back and "shepherd" your friends (stallion) *often impressive in appearance; at times even invoke a sense of awe *when excited you tend to show more dominance as well as exciteability; the more you do, the more excited you become, instead of simply becoming tired *swift and graceful in motion *form strong, lasting bonds with people *people tend to depend on your body language to understand what your feelings are *will look out for those in your social group *innate desire to be in a group of friends *constantly on the alert *actions speak louder than words for you; you are not given to excessive talking *respect goes both ways; you must recieve respect to give it *when cornered you will fight viciously, but you prefer flight to fight Vicky *Strong and capable, get through life easily *Free-spirited (Hey, Aurora should be a horse then! hee) *Hates being talked behind his/her back *Fierce temper *Friendly and Sensible *Ticklish?! o.O *Very in control of their lives... until they find a mate to share it with ^.^ *Very supportive and will hold up any burden in their relationship with mate *Anticipates obstacles in their way so they can meet the challenge (No, this has nothing to do with horse jumping, hehe) *Willing to take the easy route whenever possible, but not lazy *Extremely confident worker, untimidated by hard physical work *Incredible stamina *Gregarious *Will rise to the top in whatever they choose to do with their lives and career *Especially good in sales/public relations? (not sure about this one) *Lack of aggressive means they aren't "natural" leaders *Prefer to control events from behind the scene *Lacks friends because they are so busy with other aspects in life *Protects their own children *They respond better to gentle and kind advice than someone being mean and shouting. ^.^ Category:Author:Spiral Category:Author:Cat Category:Author:Vicky Category:Type:General Category:Superorder:Ungulata Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Equidae